Plue's Big Adventure
by OtakuPilots
Summary: Plue and Lucy- along with Natsu and Happy, embark onto an adventure, and because Lucy easily sustains Plue into the world of Fiore, she has a "companion" as well! For the first time, Plue gets to explore the human world, almost as good as his fellow spirit, Loke has. Perhaps a mild-fair amount of Na-Lu and Rated 'T' for mild language. (AN I stink at summaries; It isn't officialxD)


**AN:  IS PLUE'S ADVENTURE WITH HAPPY, NATSU AND NOT TO MENTION, LUCY. R&R.**Mild Nalu..or not. Who knows? Read to find out! :3 HAPPY READING

* * *

Plue's Big Adventure

Plue walked with Lucy alongside the riverbank. Her owner, Lucy, whom made a contract with him, was talking about some worries on her mind.

Although whenever Lucy talked to Plue, Plue had to somewhat try to make out what she said. He wobbled back and forth, on the cement sidewalk.

He almost, slimly, avoided ramming into a telephone phone on the walk, but luckily, tilted away from it in the nick of time.

"Plue!" Lucy said, looking down on him. Plue looked up to acknowledge that his name was called. He shook not out of fear, but out of it being natural to him.

"You better be careful, alright?" She said giving him one of her smiles that truly showed how much she cared for her celestial spirits.

It made Plue happy to be acknowledged properly as a being–although weak, but something of worth–almost reassuring. Plue nodded and spun around on his small feet to emphasize his response, to which Lucy seemed to receive.

" Pyoo~" Plue said in a chiming tone. She laughed, and pulled out her house keys as they neared her apartment.

She jingled them happily and hummed a tune until the key clicked and the door swung open. "Alright Plue, ready to g back?" she said, putting a hand to her key ring. He nodded, and she grabbed Plue's Canis Minor key and commanded him to go back to the spirit world.

* * *

It passed two days before Plue was able to be summoned by his owner once again. Plue was curious as to what had disrupted their daily walks and he knew it didn't even take much magic to summon someone as weak as him.

"Sorry Plue, something came up recently," Lucy explained, lying on her bed, looking at ceiling. She didn't look troubled, but something seemed to heavily weigh on her mind. She had a million things swirling in her head, but her thoughts kept lingering on what specific though.

Plue nodded and hopped on top of the bed next to Lucy. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Lucy, and allowed his tiny legs to dangle on its edge, swinging them back and forth in alternating patterns.

He decided to gaze upwards at his Nikora key owner of blonde hair, and Plue tried his best to seem worried and comforting. Plue looked up at her face, which seemed to emit a prolonged sort of look. The blonde shakes her head and looks at Plue with restored confidence.

"Ah, it's alright, Plue," the celestial mage said, "it's just I have many things weighing on my mind—and I can't seem to get it out." Plue decided to stand on the bed; it didn't make a difference in weight.

The blonde mage paused, and then smiled warmly. Lucy patted her Canis Minor spirit's head and said, "Let's stop mopping around with me, let's get back to our walks, ne?"

* * *

" Nikora, I summon thee!" Plue popped from the spirit world and came beside his blonde owner once more. Surprisingly, Plue found that Lucy wasn't the only one in her apartment. The blue cat—Happy was it—was floating above the Lucy's bed.

"You remember Plue, don't you, Happy?" Lucy asked pointing at the Canis Minor. Plue hopped between his two feet and waited.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed making a loop in the air and then landing in front of Plue. "Lucy uses Plue when she's lonely~"Happy sang happily.

"Eh!? You damned cat!" Lucy said defensively, grabbing Happy by his green backpack sack. Plue walked in a circle around the two—the Exceed and the mage.

Happy had tears streaming down his cheeks—probably not entirely serious ones, but he had them anyway. " Lucy's being mean~ I'm only telling the truth when Natsu or Loke isn't here~!"

The blonde mage's eyes widened for a second then narrowed. " Happy, just ask Plue what you wanted to do, and if you dare utter a word about this—" Lucy said in a warning tone, but was cut short by the Exceed.

He sobbed some more. "WAHHHH! Lucy's a big fat meanie!" Happy cried out trying to wiggle free from her grasp on his tail. Plue was confused what was going on.

"Hai, hai, I'll let you go. Wait...I'M NOT FAT, CAT." Lucy said annoyingly and reluctantly let go of the blue cat...by throwing him, "Now…go ask whatever you wanted." She said.

Happy nodded and flailed, only to manage to face plant himself onto the floorboards.. "A-Aye…" he said in a faltering tone; and in a scared –out- of- his -mind one, too. Happy jumped up and flapped his wings over to Plue, once he had recovered.

Happy found it funny how he hated all dogs except Plue, **( AN: I don't know why he's a dog.. but he's a dog.. I guess..?) **but who would hate Plue? He's so innocent…unlike Lucy, hehe.

" Hi, Plue!" Happy shouted, alighting onto the ground in front of him. As soon as the blue Exceed perched onto the ground, he immediately sweat-dropped at the fact that he was about the same height as Lucy's celestial spirit. Plue nodded and whirled around in greeting.

After a few seconds of recuperating from that fact, the nekomander spoke, " Let's go on an adventure!" Happy exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

Plue looked at the blue cat and replied happily, "Pyoo~!"

"Ne," Happy whispered, leaning towards the Canis Minor, and spoke loudly, " how about we don't bring Lucy? She'll be all alone and have no choice but to—"

Before Happy could complete his sentence, the celestial mage stepped onto Happy's tail lightly. "Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, grasping his tail.

"I'm right here," Lucy said, " it was only a light stepping onto Happy's tail accident."

Happy cried out, "No, it wasn't!" Tears of fake sadness rolled down and the blonde scooped up Plue saying, " Better learn your lesson, Happy, and I'm coming one way or another, since Plue here…" she paused, raising him up, " is my celestial spirit and my sweet friend."

"Pyoo~"

"Hey, I'm sweet, too!" Happy whined, forgetting all about his tail. The celestial spirit mage pulled Plue closer, and averted her gaze from Happy, finding her bedroom window seemingly interesting.

"Are you sure about that?" she mumbled. "What?" Happy asked. "Nothing," She replied, " but where are you planning to go, in order to hang out with Plue?"

Plue merely looked at both of the two Fairy Tail members and just listened attentively. He shuddered out of his habitual tendency, and continued to listen to his owner of his key and her cat friend.

"Ah, that," Happy said, tapping his paw on his head, "…I forgot." A few seconds ticked by, and the eerie silence began to creep Happy and Plue.

"EH!?" she finally replied, eyes bulging, "You really are a damned cat! Better remember when..when are we, Plue, you and I going?" Happy waved his paw forward and looked at Plue. Plue gave him a smile and raised his tiny hands.

"Maybe tomorrow, and by 'we', Lucy," the nekomander said, "that includes Plue, you, myself and Natsu."

Plue looked up at the blonde mage, her face turned into a light tint of pink. However, her cat friend, Happy didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, er…" Lucy started, " okay, we'll be there. Why Natsu?" she asked, trying to suppress redness from entering her face. Why was she trying not to blush?

Happy answered back, " Same reason as you, Lucy~! Plus, I love a good rom—"

He didn't get to finish, once more. Lucy set Plue down, opened her window, and tossed Happy out, angrily.

"We'll meet you at Fairy Tail, tomorrow!" she shouted, as she saw him fly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, This isn't very interesting, my apologizes but hey, I needed something to post. Plus, I'm challenging myself as a writer to write third person and so far it's...decent enough. Anyway, R&R if you could.

Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY: Fanime_ninja


End file.
